Ask me first
by Inkandtrees
Summary: Oliver and Felicity. Was originally a 2 shot but I keep getting reviews and follows, so I'll keep writing till I run out of ideas. Watch "Home Invasion" first.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Arrow or the characters. Simply a fan, shipping a bit!

Reviews are welcome. :)

This was a quick quick write up. It's kind of been playing in my head for a bit, so I figured I might as well act on it. It's only going to be a 2 shot.

Sidenote: If you like TVD and if you like Klaus. I will be posting a multi-chapter fanfic of Klaus and an OC. So follow me! I'm super excited about that fic, I just have to get around to typing it up. I've already written most of it and it will easily be over 10 chapters, maybe more than 20. Just depends.

* * *

He tucked his head inward as he landed on the roof top, rolling perfectly before standing swiftly. Patrolling rooftops was more for his sanity than any specific purpose. He was crossing off names on the list rather quickly now that he had devoted himself more than ever before. Diggle was gone, Oliver imagined he just needed time and he would come back; at least that's what he hoped. Laurel, like him, poured herself into her career after Tommy left her. Tommy had distanced himself from Oliver, shutting him out completely. Oliver had briefly thought that since he saved everyone's life that Tommy would see him as good. He wished they could go back to how things had been before the island but deep down, he knew. He knew it would never be the same, the island had changed him. It had made him colder, more distant, a different person. His priorities were on a different track than the rest of society. He wanted to save the city from the undertaking. The undertaking: the source of all his problems and honestly, he didn't even know what the undertaking was! He felt his body go tense as he curled his fingers in and out, trying to relieve some tension.

He walked along the edge of the rooftop in the shadows, overlooking downtown Starling City on a Saturday night. All was well. He watched as couples made their way down the street, hand in hand, arm in arm, snuggled close even though the weather was a warm summer's night. He watched momentarily, ready to turn and continue his venture across the city; he spotted a mass of blonde curls. He could tell how delicate and unruly they were even from his place on top of the building adjacent to the woman. She was slender with small curves and he could see her smile. It lit up the area around her like a glowing proclamation of happiness and love. The woman's short purple dress stopping mid-thigh and he could almost hear her stilettos click as she walked down the street, holding hands with a man. He looked average in a simple dark blue suit. He was laughing at something the woman had just said, he pulled her closer as they walked. Oliver felt a tightness creep into his chest, who was this guy? Why was Felicity with him? When did she start dating him? Had she done a background check? Was he safe? And most importantly, why had she lied to him about the man? All the thoughts rushed Oliver's mind as he watched them make their way down the street from his place on the rooftop.

Before they turned the corner, the man pulled Felicity into the alley. Oliver was on his feet before his brain fully processed what was going on. His footsteps were light as a feather as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, finally making his way down into the alley where the man had taken Felicity. He dropped down in the shadows. The man's body was flush with Felicity's as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other hand snaked up her back to form her body to his. Her hands were matted in his hair, pulling him in for the kiss, her breathing heavy. They broke apart and that's when the man noticed Oliver, or "The Hood". He pushed away from Felicity, poorly placing his body in a protective manner in front of her.

"Look, we aren't doing anything wrong. Just let us go." He said with no confidence.

"WH – what?" Felicity questioned hazily as she peeked past the man's shoulder to lock eyes with Oliver's figure. She stood there, dumb founded. She let herself be backed out of the alley by the man while Oliver watched in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Arrow. I am simply a fan, writing for fun.

I did not proof read, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry about that. This is the last chapter.

And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. 3 It means alot!

Again, Sidenote: If you like TVD and Klaus, follow me. I'll be posting a fic in a few weeks that will involve an OC and is lengthy.

* * *

"Lair. Now."

Oliver grimaced as he glanced at the text from Felicity. It was well into Monday evening, he had purposefully avoided the FOUNDRY since Saturday night. He knew Felicity would come in on her "cleaning day" (Sunday) to clean up the computers and organize the information that had been gathered that week. Luckily, there had been an event that he was expected to be at as a part of the Queen family. However, he had no excuse to be out of the foundry this late in the day. He pushed away from the desk in the upstairs office of Verdant and made his way to the back door that led into the basement. To be honest, he didn't know how Felicity would react to the encounter on Saturday. In truth, he hadn't stalked her. He was patrolling and came across her. Yes, he had been slightly bothered by the man she was with but it was natural. They worked closely together every day, in high stress situations; he was the hood and she worked with him. So far no one had found out their connection, no one knew he was the hood, no one knew she was the personal IT girl for the hood, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. If there was one thing he learned on the island, it was the constant need to stay vigilant. He reached the back door, punching in the code before opening it and descending down the stairs into the foundry. He kept his expression blank, void of any and all emotion.

He saw Felicity then, leaning against the computer desk. One of her arms was crossed over her chest, the other bent at the elbow as she inspected her hot pink nails. Felicity's hair was pulled back in a simply ponytail, she wore a white sleeveless blouse, black pencil skirt, with a slender pink belt to match her nails. Oliver turned the corner and walked to her then, stopping only a few short feet in front of her.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" She exclaimed, shocking Oliver. "What the hell was Saturday about? Are you stalking me? I'm not on the list am I? Of course not, I've never done anything wrong, except for that time my cousin pushed me down so I shorted all the wires in her Barbie Power Wheels but that doesn't count. It's not anything to be list worthy -." Felicity stopped short at the sound of Oliver's laughter. She had been rambling again, normally she would be embarrassed, blush, or fidget but she was still pissed.

Oliver knew Felicity was pissed but her rambling was still as adorable as the first day as he walked into her office. His laughter stopped abruptly when he noticed Felicity had stopped talking, a small smirk still played along his lips as he tried to suppress his need to chuckle. He watched as Felicity's body went stiff, her small chest heaving as she pushed away from the desk and stepped closer to Oliver. One of her eyebrows twitched upwards and her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Is something funny?" Felicity questioned.

In all their months working together, Oliver had never seen Felicity so upset, so hostile, and possibly violent. "No, it's just you rambled and…" He stopped himself short. He knew that telling her it was adorable would probably not help his situation at the moment.

"Well..?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Are you stalking me?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No. I was patrolling and spotted you."

"So you decided to go all ninja and jumped down into the alleyway and scare my date half to death!?"

Oliver went on the defense, his anger bubbling inside him.

"I was making sure you were safe Felicity! The city is not safe. You, of all people should know that!" His fist clenched at his side.

"Oh yes, because Teddy is the poster boy of the mafia!" She huffed.

Oliver chuckled slightly, "Really? You're going out with someone named Teddy?"

"Well actually, his name is Theodore but that's not the point! The point is you stay out of my business!"

"I was making sure you were okay. I can't believe you were out on a Saturday night unprotected." He stepped forward, putting them merely inches from each other.

"What is this? Some freaky brother sister thing? I'm not Thea, Oliver. I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself!" Felicity stamped her foot in response.

"I know you're not Thea! I was making sure you were okay. You're all I have as the hood, the only person I can count on. I needed to know you were okay and that guy you were with was questionable, so I checked up on you. You need to be vigilant at all times!"

"I was with Teddy!"

Oliver bent his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb. "That guy is a joke and you know it." His face hardened in response.

Felicity stepped to Oliver, they were chest to stomach now because of the height difference but Felicity didn't care. She was in his space and she meant business. "Well, I am not Thea. It's none of your business who I date or where I go. Stop being such a jerk."

"It is my business Felicity."

"I am an adult and it is not your business. It's not your business unless, I make it your business which would only happen if I was yours and in that case, you need to ask me first!"

Felicity had no idea how the conversation had led here. She didn't know what made her draw the conclusion that Oliver was jealous but she did and she had said it out loud. The statement hung in the air.

Oliver didn't think, he just reacted. He pulled Felicity closer to him, forming their bodies to one another. Her face registered surprise before her eye lids drooped, her breathing went shallow, her lips parted, and her eyes darkened.

"I want you to be mine." Oliver said huskily.

Felicity weakly shook her head in response.

His lips crushed to hers, their tongues dancing together. His hand traveled up and pulled the small tie from her mass of golden hair, letting it hand loosely as he knotted his fingers in it. His other hand traveled lower, cupping her ass and bringing her closer to him.

Felicity threw an arm around his neck, traveling her fingertips up his neck into his short hair at the crown of his head.

They were lost in each other's kiss; it was only the clearing of someone's throat that broke them apart. They turned, still wrapped in each other's arms to find Diggle standing 5 feet away from them at the bottom of the stairs. They had completely missed his entrance.

"I thought I'd be missed but apparently, me leaving pushed you two together. Maybe I should have left sooner." He said before grinning, rocking back on his heels, and watching as Oliver and Felicity untangled themselves from each other and watched the blush spread across both of their faces.

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Arrow or any of the characters. Simply a fan writing for fun.

I know I said this would only be a 2 shot but I received a lot of positive feedback, so I wanted to write more. I have another chapter in mind but it's questionable. Again, I feel feedback helps writers want to write more and helps motivate us. So there may be another part and their may not be.

I finally got my TVD fic started. Make sure you check it out, it's called Broken Things. Oh and I changed my name it Inkandtrees (Penandpaper).

This weeks episode was awesome. Oliver went in that casino like a bat out of hell to protect Felicity. I loved it! And there were sooo many funny moments; i.e. him being inside her. (Sorry, fangirling)

Hope you like it!

* * *

Felicity turned the key to the lock, pushing open the door and entering her apartment before dropping her purse on the couch and moving to the kitchen for a glass of wine. She undid the ponytail high on top of her head, running her fingers through her hair, making it billow out around her shoulders. Today had been an awkward day; just a few hours ago Diggle had walked in on whatever had happened between her and Oliver. Her cheeks flushed a shade of bright pink at the memory.

Felicity and Oliver had broken apart hastily at Diggle's appearance. Felicity stared at her shoes for several moments as Oliver took a few steps away, looking around the room, and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't let me interrupt." Diggle said, his deep voice booming in the cave as a large grin spread across his face.

"What are you doing here Dig?" Oliver questioned.

"I figured since you are too stubborn to ask me back, I'd just show up, kick your ass and feel better unless you're too busy?" He said with a smirk as he glanced at Felicity.

"Are you coming back?" Oliver asked as he finally made eye contact with Dig.

"I guess. You obviously need me, if nothing else then to chaperone."

Felicity rushed Diggle then, throwing her tiny arms around his neck and squealing with delight. She pushed away from him then, "Okay, I'm going to go work now." She said twisting her fingers at her waist, practically dancing away to the computer.

The rest of the evening was filled with grunts, heavy breathing, and Oliver's gasps as Diggle struck him repeatedly in his side while sparring with sticks. Every so often, Felicity would hear Diggle comment on Oliver's lack of attention. "Where's your head man?" "Stop checking out the IT girl." These comments were typically followed by Diggle's own gasps as Oliver retaliated.

* * *

Felicity took another long drink from her wine glass before setting it on the counter and moving to her bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and pants before sitting on the bed and pulling off her stockings. She stood moving to the dresser, pulling her shirt over her head and replacing it with a long baseball batman tee that reached mid-thigh. She stood brushing her hair in front of her dresser, when she heard the old window creak open as it slid on the hinges. Felicity jumped nearly a foot off the floor at the sound, fear coursing through her body, until she spotted tiny rain droplets glistening off green leather.

"Damn it Oliver! You scared the shit out of me!" She stated, throwing her hair brush at him, which he caught easily and tossed on her bed. She rolled her eyes, "ninja reflexes" she whispered under her breath. She moved to him, her bare feet padding lightly across the floor, and stopped a foot away from him.

"What are you doing here Oliver?"

He reached for her, pulling her close, their bodies flush against each other. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Felicity as her bare legs touched his wet and cold leather pants. She placed hands on his chest pushing away firmly.

"Oh my god! I don't have on pants. I mean I guess it's okay, you can't see anything. It's more of the principle of the matter. I mean, I figured you'd see me without pants eventually. "A shocked look masking her face. "I mean after today. Not that I expect."

Her ramblings were cut short as Oliver pulled her close again, placing his mouth on hers and muffling the rest of her speech. He broke away "I'm okay with you not wearing pants." He said huskily. His bow clattered to the floor, he pulled his quiver over his head before lifting Felicity. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he crushed her body to his. He moved to the bed, laying her down with him on top. Their kisses were rushed, hungrily devouring each other. He tugged her shirt over her head in one swift motion and ripped her panties from her body. Felicity moaned lightly, her hips bucking up, "Not fair." She breathed between their rushed kissing.

Oliver chuckled lightly… "I'll buy you new ones." He said as he trailed kisses down her body, stopping at the apex of her thighs. A moan escaped Felicities lips, her nails scratching across the back of Oliver's short hair. Her hips bucked beneath him as his tongue sweetly caressed her core. He lapped up her juices, making her squirm beneath him. "Your clothes" she breathed between moans, "off".

Oliver rose, stripping quickly before returning between her thighs. He trailed kisses up her body over her breasts, nipping her collar bone lightly, before moving up her neck to her mouth. She continued to buck against him, he rubbed his member over her opening, teasing her slowly but never fully entering her. She continued to buck, small whimpers escaping her lips. She pulled his face to her and turned his head, wrapping her legs around him, kissing and biting his neck roughly. She breathed a simple word which sent Oliver over the edge, losing control.

"**Please"**

Oliver rammed into her, Felicity's moans filled the room. "Dear god." She moaned loudly. He pumped in and out of her, finding his rhythm. They soon set their own pattern, her moving beneath him as he pounded her core. Her nails scrapped down his back. Beneath him she moaned, "Oliver", her body tensing as she clamped down on his member; and that was what sent him over the edge. He filled her, his body going rigid, as they reached their climax together.

They lay for some time, both naked and bathed in moonlight. Her head rested on his shoulder as one arm curled around her, twirling small strands of golden tresses between his fingers.

"So Bruce Wayne huh?" He questioned.

"What?"

"You like Batman, ya know, Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh yeah, he's my favorite from the DC world. Tony Stark in Marvel."

Oliver grinned broadly.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing." His grin growing even wider.

"Ugh." She groaned. "It's not because of you! I liked them before the whole billionaire, playboy, and vigilante thing!"

"You think I'm a playboy?" His eyebrows rising slightly.

She slapped his chest playfully and he feigned being in pain. In return, she kissed his lips lightly and he pulled her on top of him once more.

"What is this? This thing?" Felicity asked motioning the air between them.

Oliver stared at her blankly, "Well, the sex is good. I like you. I like your company." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "In short, I want to be with you."

Felicity could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Really? You're sure? What about Laurel?" She asked, keeping her tone as plain as possible.

"I realize Laurel is in the past. That's the old part of me that died on that island. You're the new me. You're the Oliver 2.0, like AOL." He smiled sweetly.

"We really have to get you up to date on technology. No one uses AOL anymore." She shook her head lightly before leaning down to kiss him.

"What's your answer?"

"Oliver. You're great, a superhero, gorgeous, billionaire, and don't even get me started on great in bed you are."

Oliver cleared his throat, eyeing Felicity.

"Of course I want to be with you."

And with that, Oliver pulled Felicity down to him and kissed her fully until they were lost in each other once more.

* * *

The next morning Felicity was in the kitchen sitting at her island as Oliver made breakfast for the two of them. The comfortable silence was broken as her phone beeped as she received a new text message. She picked up the phone from the counter, reading the text carefully, she bit her lip in response. She looked up to steal a look at Oliver, only to find him watching her reaction to the text. Her immediate deer in head lights look probed Oliver to reach for her phone. He quickly read the text message before the phone began to ring in his hand.

"He texts, waits two minutes then calls?" He questioned Felicity before ignoring her response and answering the phone himself.

"Hello?" He asked.

Silence filled the kitchen as the other person on the phone responded.

"She's a little busy."

Silence.

"Well, Teddy, I'm Oliver Queen. Unfortunately for you, Felicity now has a boyfriend."

Silence.

"Well, I'm standing in her kitchen cooking her breakfast. Sorry for the intrusion but she's my girl now."

He stated before hitting the end call button, placing the phone back on the counter.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Felicity questioned.

"I'm just letting him know so I don't have to talk to him about it later." He smiled at Felicity sweetly. He knew that she couldn't resist when he really smiled at her, and she knew that he knew.

"A jealous boyfriend is one thing. A jealous ninja vigilante boyfriend is even worse." She rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the smile that spread on her lips.

And with that, Oliver knew she was his and she knew he was hers. Their relationship certainly wouldn't be easy, no relationship was but they would work through it. She'd just have to remember he was the jealous type and hopefully he wouldn't have to learn how jealous she could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I do not own Arrow or any of the characters. **

**I hope you guys like it. I honestly, have no idea where I'm going with this. I thought for sure this would be the last chapter but now I have a new idea which might involved some action and not just sex and life. **

**Reviews 3**

* * *

They had only been dating a few weeks and had managed to stay out of the lime light for the time being; until yesterday. They went to the diner just to grab lunch, hand in hand. Unfortunately, they had come across some paparazzi and within five minutes of being spotted they were on every website, blog, and gossip column known to man. Today, it had made the papers and magazines. Some magazines even released a special edition on the life and loves of billionaire playboys. It made Felicity's stomach turn; Oliver wasn't a playboy, it wasn't a corporate ladder climb fiasco, it was simply a relationship like any other. As long as she ignored the hood, the island, the undertaking, and the fact that he looked like a Grecian god carved from the finest marble and was one of the wealthiest men in the world. The sound of his deep voice, humming low in his throat while trailing his fingertips across her neck made Felicity snap out of her thoughts and a fresh shiver run down her spine. Felicity looked up, staring into his eyes and she saw the hunger, the lust, and possibly love.

"Guys, really? I may be regretting this new development." Dig said as he pulled on his clothes. They were in the lair, Felicity was at the computer and Dig and Oliver had just finished training. "I'm going to see Carly, make sure you make an appearance upstairs Oliver." And Dig turned on his heel, leaving them alone in the lair.

Oliver smiled. He smiled his real smile, sheepishly. "I'm going to get cleaned up, come upstairs with me."

"I'm not really dressed in club attire." Felicity said as she motioned to her office clothes. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt and a light blue blouse.

"You look amazing." He said as he turned away heading to towel off and change into his suit for the night. He selected a gray suit, white undershirt, leaving the top buttons undone.

* * *

As soon as they stepped onto the floor of Verdant and began to make their rounds, Oliver was approached by a young lady who worked behind the bar.

"What's the issue?" Oliver asked.

"The computer system, it's messing up. We can't ring anything in or take anything out. The customers are getting frustrated."

Oliver began to follow after the girl and Felicity trailed after him. She stayed at the edge of the bar, trying not to look uncomfortable as Oliver went and touched the computer screen. His eyebrows began to scrunch and his mouth formed a tight line.

"Move over."

"What?" Oliver asked, confusion crossing his face.

"It's a computer Oliver. Where do I work? What do I do?" Felicity asked, she was partially dumb founded by the fact that Oliver had momentarily forgotten. She rolled her eyes, stepping in front of him placing herself in front of the computer. "Jesus. Not that I believe in Jesus, I'm Jewish but wow, this is terrible. Maybe you shouldn't let your servers touch these. This will take a few minutes. Go ahead and make your rounds."

Felicity began coding away furiously on the computer. She dismissed him partially because she wanted his appearance to end so she could go home and because she couldn't concentrate when he was in such a close proximity. In a few moments she had everything ready to go. The waitress gave small thanks before asking who she was.

"I'm Felicity."

"So you're Oliver's personal tech support or assistant or something?" She questioned.

"I'm his friend and his girlfriend."

"Really?" She asked, disbelief contorting her features.

"Yeah and if you keep on with that ungrateful tone, I'll make sure you won't be here tomorrow night." Felicity turned on her heel, walking away from the girl and making her way through the club.

She didn't know why she had threatened the girl but she was already frustrated. Oliver always looked amazing and well, she was just Felicity. Boring, plain, IT girl, Felicity. There was nothing special about her; she didn't understand how this incredible man could want her when he could literally have **ANYONE** he wanted. She finally spotted him then, a raven hair woman at his side smiling coyly at him. Felicity recognized the playboy smirk, his fake persona, but she couldn't control her anger. The waitress had already pissed her off and this girl was practically panting and wagging her tail at Oliver like she was a dog and he was bone. Felicity walked around the girl's and Oliver's back coming to his side and sweeping an arm through his.

"Do you need something?" The raven hair woman asked. A few things were obvious about her: she was a gold digger, she didn't like Felicity, and she had too much Botox in her lips.

"Not from you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you asked if I need anything. No, I don't." Felicity said dismissively before her tone changed to firm and concrete. "And neither does he."

The woman's mouth opened, she stood still for several seconds before replying.

"Didn't know Oliver Queen did pity dates." She said as her nose rose in the air and her voice filled with a snobbish air.

And that was when Felicity lost it. "That's why he doesn't need anything from you. Although it's apparent by your knock off shoes, handbag, and over abundance of Botox that you want something from him. Haven't you heard? Less is more now sweetheart."

The woman swung at Felicity, intending to slap her across the face. Luckily, Felicity's training kicked in and she blocked the shot before shoving the woman away. Oliver stood frozen, shocked at Felicity's reflexes and at how angry he was from the woman attempting to hurt Felicity. He threw a hand in the air, signaling for security. In a matter of nanoseconds two security guards were at his command.

"That woman." He said, pointing to the raven haired woman. "Never comes back in here. In fact, black list her from every establishment in the city." He turned to Felicity then, **"You. Come with me."** His face darkened and Felicity bit her lip in response, "Oh shit." was the only thought that filled her head. He grasped her hand in his own, leading her to the back door and taking her down the metal stairs to the lair.

* * *

When Oliver tuned to her, she immediately began to ramble. "Sorry about that, she just pissed me off. And that waitress had already pissed me off. I know it's your business and customers. I just lost it. Honestly, I wanted to hurt her more than that. You're not the only one who can get jealous or protective. I mean I'm just trying to adjust. I'm not trying to hurt your business though or give the relationship a bad name. Sorry about that. I just, I don't know." Her hands gesturing frantically in front of her, for once Oliver didn't interrupt her rambling. She stopped, looking at him, waiting for him to reply.

"Are you done?" He asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

Oliver closed the distance between them in once step, lifting her around him. Felicity immediately wrapped her legs around him out of instinct and curled her arms around the back of his neck. His hot breath filled her mouth as their tongues danced together. His breathing became ragged as he placed her on top of the examining table; it was the only clean surface in the layer other than a small pan of medical supplies which clamored to the floor in a matter of seconds. He moved his mouth down her neck and Felicity arched her back in response, tilting her head in the opposite direction to allow Oliver freer access. Her legs pulled Oliver closer as she felt her desire grow stronger.

Oliver broke away from her neck, pulling back from her body and quickly removing his jacket and dress shirt. Felicity leaned back on her elbows, panting lightly from the lack of oxygen. She kept her legs curled around Oliver. When Oliver was bare from the waist up, he grasped the soft material of Felicity's blouse and ripped the buttons apart. Before she could respond, he lowered his mouth to her chest. Nipping from her collar bone to the top of her breast, he reached around and undid the clasp of her bra effortlessly, freeing her breasts. He pulled one in his mouth sucking lightly and using soft blunt teeth to bite and pull the nipple. A moan escaped Felicity's lips and her hands trailed scratches down his back, Oliver let out a low shallow grunt and pulled back again from Felicity. Felicity immediately undid her belt and shimmied out of her pencil skirt and Oliver followed suit removing his pants hastily. He returned to her, pressing their bodies together, before kissing her deeply. She could feel his tip at her center a brief moment before he slammed into her. He pulled out slowly, almost completely, before slamming into her again. He repeated this movement for several minutes until Felicity came around him, her legs quaking, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. She lay back on the table spent for a moment before she felt Oliver's large hand at her back. He lifted her from the table and carried her over to the computer desk.

"You're not done yet." He said huskily as he stood her in front of him and bent her over the computer desk slowly. The hand that had been at her shoulder, trailed lightly down her back, causing Felicity to moan again and her legs began to shake in response. Oliver grasped her hips in his hands and slammed into her again, he filled her over and over again. Only slowing his motion once to reach around and play with Felicity's clit causing her legs to momentarily buckle as she found her release again. He returned to his motion before, pounding her hard and fast. Felicity pushed against the desk, meeting him thrust for thrust, intensifying the build-up of another orgasm. Soon with every pump, Felicity would moan, her voice breathy and ragged as she said Oliver's name. She felt his hands tighten on her hips and his motion change. She slammed back into him twice before she found her release and Oliver followed moments later.

Oliver pulled himself from her, turning her around and kissing her deeply. He walked away, retrieving their clothes, and getting dressed.

"Let's go to your place." He said once they were dressed; he reached for hand in his own and led her outside.

* * *

Oliver was bare other than his boxers; Felicity lay across his chest in a nightshirt and green lace panties. Which Oliver had purchased for her after ripping her other pair their first night together. The comfortable silence that filled the room was broken by Felicity.

"Soooo….. What was that about?" She asked, as she trailed small circles up and down his chest and stomach.

"What was what about?" Oliver replied.

"At the lair."

Oliver smiled. "It's not a lair." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Why did you get jealous?"

Felicity's voice rose several octaves as she exclaimed. "I wasn't jealous!"

Oliver continued to stare at her, a blank expression on his handsome features.

"Okay, maybe a little. But she was bitch, and the waitress had already made a comment about us dating. I don't know, I just, it's frustrating dating you when you look like that and I look like this. You could have anyone and I'm just some IT girl, people will always talk and have skeptics. It's frustrating."

"You didn't think I was doing anything wrong?" He questioned.

"No, of course not. You're not like that Oliver." She said, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Well, that's what the basement was about. You didn't get mad at me. You didn't question my loyalty. You knew it was her hitting on me and you knew I was being faithful. You know I'm not the Oliver I used to be. Not to mention, you're unbelievably adore-"Felicity's head snapped up at the word adorable and Oliver stopped his sentence short clearing his throat. "You're unbelievably sexy when you're mad. I just couldn't control myself." Felicity smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"What was round 2 about?" Oliver questioned, as he smirked his real smirk at her.

Felicity internally melted on the spot, she felt the heat between her legs increase. "Well, round 2 was because of round 1. You went all alpha and I felt all beta, so I figured I should take charge."

Oliver reached to rub the side of his head. "Yeah but did you have to slam my head into the wall so hard?"

Felicity flushed and Oliver smiled a toothy grin.

"It was an accident. I'm a little clumsy, kind of goes hand in hand with the babbling."

She snuggled closer to him, burrowing down in the covers. He tightened his grip around her shoulders before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**There was a round 2, in Felicity's apartment when they got there. I just didn't write it but I wanted to mention it. So if you were confused about round 2, it's kind of like when they cut the sex scenes out of the show. I.E. when Oliver had sex with McKenna. You know it started but we didn't actually see it.**


End file.
